


A Dragon and His Princess

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Series: A Dragon and His Princess [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, D/s, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, London Underground, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr.Hiddleston is the head CEO of an underground crime organization, and working for him as his most trusted assistant is Victoria, a shy but sweet girl who prides herself in her work and values professionalism above all else. The two are as opposite as night and day, and as the saying goes, opposites attract. Victoria harbors a crush for her boss but doesn’t dare mention it to anyone, due to her strict work ethic but mostly because of respect for him. One night, after Mr.Hiddleston invites her to a quiet dinner, the two find out they've fancied each other from afar.<br/>But is it just lust? Or... something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heated Passion at Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of RP-threads between myself (Victoria) and elfpunk999 (as Tom) and thus, written in RP thread format. Sorry if you're not a fan :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Face-fucking, mild spanking, and rough sex.

It was the end of everyone else’s shift at headquarters except Victoria, Mr.Hiddleston’s personal assistant. After she had filed different agents’ reports, she sashayed towards Bagheera’s private chambers, only the finest for the boss’ pet, so there were no grotesque steel bars or cage, just a large room with several medium sized tree branches for perching, a tire swing, and random large toys. As soon as she entered, the large predator’s ears perked and jumped off a tall perch, strolling towards her, and nudged his face into her small hand with a soft growling purr. “Hello sweetie. I know you’re hungry, so give me just a moment.” She cooed, stroking behind his ear. She strolled towards another room where Bagheera’s food was kept. After a few minutes, she came out with an impressively large raw steak on a silver tray for him, setting it at his paws. Once he began to eat contently, Victoria cleaned her hands and made her way to Mr.Hiddleston’s office. She found him at his desk, as usual, and smiled sweetly. “Sir, the agents’ paperwork has been organized, put away, and Bagheera has been fed for the evening. You should get some rest, sir. You look exhausted.” She spoke kindly, observing him carefully.  
–  
“Thank you Victoria.” he said calmly, his eyes never leaving the papers on his desk. He heard her start to walk away and without looking up asked, “Have you eaten tonight?”  
–  
The heels of her tall boots clicked to a stop and glanced over her shoulder curiously. “Err… No, sir. I was simply going to get take-out on my way home tonight.” Her left eyebrow arched curiously and there was a faint pink blush in her cheeks. “May I ask, well, why you asked, sir?”  
–  
Pushing his chair back and finally looking up at her as he stood up to his full height, he smiled at her. “I hate dining alone.” he replied. “Would you care to join me?” he walked around the front of his desk buttoning the top button on his jacket. “I hear that the chef has made something delicious as always.”  
–  
Her flush grew a bit more red upon his request for her to dine with him, her own boss. Victoria secretly fancied Mr.Hiddleston but always put her professionalism first & foremost. She smiled shyly, glancing down at her nervous fidgeting hands, but nodded. “I’d be delighted to, sir.”  
–  
“Good.” he said walking towards the door. “Oh… and that color on your cheeks…” he said as he passed her. “Could make a well fed man ravenous. Imagine what it does to a man who’s already starving.” He winked as he pushed open the door and motioned for her to take the lead.  
–  
She swallowed a lump in her throat at his salacious compliment, her mouth had gone dry, and her jade eyes wide with flattered bewilderment. “Oh, um, th-thank you, Mr.Hiddleston. Well, let’s get you prop-properly fed then, shall we?” She laughed nervously, now sure her ears matched her blushing face. With a nod, she led the way towards the dining room, staying close to his side as they strode. When they entered through a large set of double doors, she gasped slightly. She marveled at the single long dining table and the beautiful crystal chandeliers that tinkled & glistened above.  
–  
“Follow me.” He said as he kept walking through the dining room towards the back door that lead to the kitchen. “I only eat in here when I have to.” He lead them to the back of the kitchen where there was a smaller table set up with plates and a bottle of wine already. He pulled out the chair for her and smiled.  
–  
“Oh, yes, sir!” She marveled at the large dining room as she followed Mr.Hiddleston. She admired all the beautiful priceless paintings adorning the walls that he & many other agents had managed to steal from various museums. Once they stepped through the kitchen’s door, she inhaled a deep breath, her mouth watered at the delicious scents wafting around. When Victoria spotted the small table & two chairs, she smiled bashfully again. “Thank you, Mr.Hiddleston. You’re too kind.” She sat down gracefully, but flushed slightly at how high her skirt raised up once she was seated, pulling at the hem. As she watched him, her curiosity got the best of her. “Sir, may I be so bold to ask you a question?” She asked quietly, unable to help the pink flush returning to her cheeks.  
–  
“You’re no longer on the clock, Victoria.” he smiled, slipping into the chair opposite her. “It’s just Tom.” he looked past her and nodded to the chef before looking directly into her eyes. “Ask me anything.”  
–  
“Oh. Right…” She coughed & cleared her throat. “Tom, just out of curiosity, why did you ask me to join you? I’m truly flattered…” She spoke calmly but inside, her heart was pounding, never addressing him by his first name before. She nibbled her bottom lip and looked downward shyly, trying to find her next words. “You could have asked a wide variety of women and escorts to join you for dinner. Why me?” She glanced back up into his piercing blue eyes, her blush still evident on her cheeks.  
–  
Tom leaned his elbows on the table and clasped his fingers together beneath his chin. “How long have you worked for me, Victoria?” he asked.  
–  
“What a peculiar question to ask…” She thought. Victoria smiled sweetly and puffed out her chest slightly with pride. “5 years now. Why so curious?” She tilted her head.  
–  
“Five years.” he said with a nod. “And you know all the intimate details of my business. You file my reports, keep track of my agents and even Bagheera… yet I know so little about you.” He smiled. “I figured it was high time we change that.”  
–  
“Oh, I see.” She giggled softly. “Well, there isn’t much to know about me. Except for working for your company, my life is dull & not exciting. My only companions at my small flat are several reptilian children and one hyper little kitten. No mates, save for some of the nice agents here, or boyfriend really. Like I said, pretty boring.” She giggled again. “Anything else you want to know?”  
–  
The chef walked over and put two salads down on the table as Tom sat back. “You have no one in your life? Seems a shame for such an attractive woman to be alone at night.” he said.  
–  
Victoria blushed scarlet again and her sparkling green eyes widened a little, taking a small bite of salad. She mulled over her next choice of words as she chewed & swallowed. “Thank you, Tom. It’s not so much I don’t find the prospect of having a relationship enjoyable. I admit, there is a certain gent I fancy but my busy life here is far more important than social luxuries or amorous flirtations.” She spoke with a matter-of-fact tone, even though there was the faintest hint of remorse in her voice. Her eyes looked back down at her salad as she took another bite.  
–  
“I appreciate your work dedication but this job shouldn’t keep you from the things you want.” He smiled. “Does this gentleman return your advances?” he asked. “Or have you not even tried?” he took a bite of salad, keeping his eyes on her.  
–  
She felt her heart thumping uncomfortably. His detailed questions was making her fidget. Victoria sighed a little but deciding to answer honestly was the best approach. “I’ve never tried, honestly. He seems too busy with his own work, not that that’s a bad thing. He’s hard working, clever, dedicated, and great at what he does but… He’s bit out of my league. I don’t seem his type, so I haven’t bothered to ask.” She laughed embarrassedly, taking another bite. She always tried to use laughter to ease her nerves but his eyes keeping locked with hers was proving difficult to relax.  
–  
“Well, you’re a stunning woman. I’m sure he’s noticed you, even if he hasn’t said anything.” He took another bite and narrowed his eyes on her. “You seem uneasy talking about this. Do I make you nervous?”  
–  
She smiled warmly at first but his next observation made her heart flutter and electricity shot down her spine. “N-No, sir!” Victoria squeaked & cleared her throat again, her ear tips now matched her burning red cheeks. “Just… Such personal talk with… My boss, even off the clock, is somewhat… Um… Surprising, I suppose is the word.” She bit her bottom lip again, fidgeting with the end of her long braid.  
–  
“If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can ask me anything you like. I’m an open book to you.” He said before taking another bite and letting his eyes leave hers. “Go on. I’m sure you have some burning questions after five years.”  
–  
“Umm…” Victoria was at a loss now that the ball was in her court. She had questions, alright, but nothing that would be professional, but rather personal, possibly downright inappropriate, and maybe dirty. She composed herself, trying to ward off the distracting thoughts. “Besides tending to your business and taking care of rival companies and organizations, is there anything you enjoy doing when you have time to yourself? Besides your pet ‘kitten’, I imagine you have a beautiful lady companion whom you enjoy spending time with.” She spoke calmly as she took another bite of the salad.  
–  
He smiled at his salad. “I enjoy lots of things. I read and sketch. But as of late, Bagheera is my only companion. I find it hard to find women who… keep my interest.”  
–  
“Oh? I didn’t know you had artistic flare. Any particular genre and media you favor?” She beamed, but when he mentioned Bagheera being his only company, she felt more curious and emboldened to press further. “Keep your interest in… What manner?”  
–  
“Intellectually, socially, sexually.” he said calmly. “Most women that come after me are… I don’t want to say shallow gold digging whores but… well.” he smiled. “They are good for a few nights but I need a stronger minded woman to keep my interests for more than wild nights in the sack.” He added. “That and I’ve been told that I can be… hard to handle.” he smiled with a subtle wink.  
–  
“That’s a shame to hear but sadly, my gender can be shallow at times. You’re more than just your position, you’re a wonderful person, Tom. You’re very clever, chivalrous, sharp, ruthless when you must be and…” She began to speak. However, his last comment, and that cheeky wink of his, caught her off guard, making her cheeks flush again. “Tom, you’re gonna have to stop that now.” She laughed nervously, giving the top of his hand a playful slap.  
–  
“So I do make you nervous.” he smiled. “I must admit you are quite radiant when you are frazzled.” he laughed. The chef came back and removed their salads. “Thank you Max.” he said to the man with a grin. “Can you get us a bottle of wine? Red, please.” the man nodded before walking away. “I’m going to ask you something, Victoria… and I want you to be honest with me. No matter the answer, do you understand?” he said looking back at her, the corner of his lip curled upward.  
–  
“Wha-what?!” She squeaked. Dammit, he had caught on to her now. “… Mean trick, sir.” She huffed, scooting her glasses up the bridge of her nose. His question made her heart pound and her mouth dry. She exhaled a long defeated sigh and nodded. “Alright Tom… Ask your question. You know me well enough I’ll give you my 100% honest answer.” She spoke softly, boldly placing a gentle and wary hand on his.  
–  
His lips curled higher as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “This man you fancy.” he said, sitting back as Max returned and poured them both glasses of wine. “What’s his name?” His eyes locked on hers as they narrowed slightly. “I only ask because… well you speak so fondly of some of the traits most women see as flaws in myself. It makes me wonder what kind of man would spark your interest.”  
–  
This was it. No going back, now… She took a sip of the sweet wine, inhaled a deep breath, & sat it back down. There was a pause before her eyes locked with his. “It’s… It’s you, Tom.” She answered with a hushed whisper. “I… I admire many things about you. And always have. I meant every word I spoke of you. Maybe it’s because I’ve been your assistant or I observe people so thoroughly, but… There’s more to you than just being the power and brilliant mind behind this organization.” She spoke softly. “I… I never engaged you due to my professionalism and respect towards you, and also, fraternization between employees and managers, especially the highest one like yourself, is taboo and frowned upon.”  
–  
Tom laughed a deep joyful laugh as he picked up his wine glass. “Me?” he asked, still chuckling. “Oh, you are in trouble.” he smiled. “I must be honest with you now.” he said taking a sip from his glass. “I prearranged this dinner in hopes that you’d join me. Seems we’ve both been… eyeing one another from afar.”  
–  
“You’ve been eyeing… M-Me?!” Victoria squeaked, now her entire body burning scarlet red, both from flattery and embarrassment, from her ear tips to her toes. “I… I don’t know what to say. Th-thank you, Tom.” She took another slightly longer drink of the wine to calm herself down. She could hear her heart pounding. “But surely, you jest…” She began, eyeing him skeptically. “I like to think I’m decent looking but I’m no model, by any means. There are many female agents that seem more your type. I… I’m just a simple errand and desk girl that researches herpetology. So… Why me?” Her eyes locked with his, searching, hoping he wasn’t deceiving her or pulling her leg.  
–  
“And you sell yourself far too short, darling. You are breathtakingly beautiful. Your porcelain skin and jade eyes. The way your hips sway when you wear those red heels with that black pencil skirt.” he smiled. “I think you know exactly how beautiful you are.” he sat back and looked her over slowly. “And if we’re being honest, I’ve already had all my female agents.” he confessed. “Though they are very good at their jobs, they aren’t what I want.” his brow furrowed slightly as he thought over his words. “I need someone who is… more adept at taking orders than giving them. Someone who knows their place and isn’t ashamed to be beneath someone else. A woman who cherishes a man’s strength and dominance instead of trying to belittle it or soften him.” he drank from his glass.  
–  
So he did notice those heels and skirt!! She couldn’t help but smile and giggled slyly, now feeling somewhat victorious knowing he had in fact been staring and taking notice of certain things she wore just for him. “I suppose since we’re being honest, I had a feeling you would… Enjoy my subtle fashion choices for you, sir.” She felt her heart lurch slightly when he confessed to his conquests over his female agents but as he spoke, she only smiled warmly. “To try and belittle or soften you would be a crime in itself, sir. Tom… Your strength, physically and mentally, and the dominant way you hold yourself, those are just a few traits I first loved about you. As your personal assistant, do I not already take on any task you request of me? I… I would happily embrace all of that for you, Tom.” She confessed. “That is… If you’ll have me.” She added softly.  
–  
He smiled at her. “We’ll see about that.” Max returned with two plates with a steak filet, lobster tail and mixed vegetables. “After dinner.” he added. “So… anymore questions?” he asked cutting into his steak. “Better ask them now… later you might not be able to.”  
–  
Victoria’s brow quirked. Well, his last statement answered one burning question loud & clear she was curious about. “I don’t so much as have questions but you should know my… Hard limits.” She spoke precisely, slicing into her filet and taking a bite, chewing, & swallowing it down. “As far as… Certain kinks go, I have several absolute NO’s we’re not touching.” She explained, talking as though this was a simple business transaction. “No anal or vaginal gaping, no slapping on the face, no medical tools, absolutely nothing involving fecal matter or urine, and sure as hell no electric play of any sort.”  
–  
Tom froze mid slice into his filet and then laughed as he resumed. “I see that you are no novice. I admire a woman who knows exactly what she likes.” he replied. “Those are not on my list of kinks so we’re safe on all fronts.” he added. “May I know your top kinks… or must I find them the hard way.”  
–  
Victoria chuckled slightly, though it wasn’t humorous. “I am not. I had an ex who was into the BDSM & D/s lifestyle but… Apparently I wasn’t a good enough sub for him so he…” She drifted but shook her head, taking a bite of the lobster tail. “No. Doesn’t matter now.” She quickly moved on before Tom asked any questions. “Umm, my top kinks??” She blushed as she thought upon it. “Spanking, riding crops, floggers, gags, double penetration, nipple play, um… Receiving cunnilingus is my biggest weakness…” She confessed, fidgeting with her braid. “Though I do enjoy giving fellatio quite eagerly. Leashed & collared. And… Some erotic asphyxiation.” She looked up through her eyelashes bashfully at him with a shy smile, squirming in her seat. Victoria could feel a slight warmth building between her legs. “But… One big rule above all else: don’t humiliate me with names. While I thoroughly enjoy dirty talk, due to past experiences, I can’t… I can’t handle ‘whore’ or ‘slut’… Please.”  
–  
Tom set down his knife and fork and looked her straight in the eyes. “I would never degrade you with such names, submissive or not, you are still a woman who deserves respect and appreciation.” he said. Looking at her for a long moment, he picked his utensils back up and continued to eat. “If we do this… this will not change our working relationship at all. During the day, I will still be Mr. Hiddleston, no exceptions. But… at night… if you are here with me, unless we are in the bedroom, I am Tom. In the bedroom, it’s sir. I don’t do… daddy or master.” he shook his head.  
–  
Victoria was slightly surprised by his seriousness in regards to respecting her. His sincere words already gave her great reassurance and comfort. She continued to eat as well as she listened intently, nodding in agreement. “Understood and agreed. I am not one who boasts of work-related fraternization. I’ve always found it distasteful and crude.” She spoke, but she did giggle at his last comment. “Sir is already perfect, as it comes naturally to my tongue already.” She beamed sweetly with a wink. “It’s good to know you don’t approve of terms like ‘daddy’ or ‘master’.”  
–  
“So no disrespectful terms… but what about pet names? I know it may be a shock but… I am fond of calling my subs something sweet while I beat them.” his lips curled slightly as his brow jumped comically.  
–  
Tom’s smile and playfulness was infectious and made her grin, giggling again while blushing more. “I would love a pet name, but not just ‘pet’. Brings back unpleasant memories.” She shrugged. “Sweetling? Kitten? What do you think?”  
–  
“I’ll think of something in the moment.” he replied taking a bite of his lobster. “How’s the food? Should I praise or kill the chef?” he asked with a grin.  
–  
“The entire meal has been quite divine.” Victoria smiled. “I think praise would be in order.” She added as she took a bite of the lobster as well, moaning with approval.  
–  
As her moan fell from her lips, Tom took in a deep breath and the corner of his lips twitched. “Maxwell…” he called out to the chef. The man rushed over.  
“Yes sir.”  
“You may go home for the night. Dinner was delectable, as always.” he smiled.  
“Thank you, sir. See you in the morning.” the man smiled and nodded to Victoria before walking away.  
–  
Once she finished chewing, she used her napkin to daintily dab at her lips to clean herself up. Victoria nodded politely Chef Maxwell off for the evening. As she watched him depart, she turned back towards Tom with a mischievous smile. “Well, Tom, where do you we go from here?” She tilted her head innocently. “Would I be correct in assuming you’re going to give me the more private and… Intimate… Tour of your beautiful home?” Victoria’s hand reached across the table and her little fingers traced circles atop his large hand.  
–  
“I was actually going to tempt you with dessert first.” he smiled as he stood up. Picking up the plates, he set them in the large sink with the rest of the dishes and turned back to face her. “Care to follow me to the cooler?” his lips curling gradually higher.  
–  
“Ooh, you just discovered my ultimate weakness: my sweet tooth. I’d be delighted to.” Victoria could never say no to sweets and with Tom, this was already exciting her immensely. She rose from the table and followed him to the cooler with a beaming smile.  
–  
Opening the door, he motioned for her to enter and followed her in. He used a box of pickles to hold the large metal door open just enough. “So… in here is my private stash of ice creams.” he said opening a small locked cooler. He turned back to Victoria and smiled. “Close your eyes.” he said.  
–  
She couldn’t help but laugh at Tom. “The infamous Mr.Hiddleston has a private ice cream stash? My my, you are full of surprises.” She smiled and did as he instructed, closing her eyes and cupped her hands behind her back.  
–  
“Benefits of being the boss.” he smiled. Taking a spoonful of ice cream from the first tub, he walked over and traced her lips with the cold spoon. “Open.” he said calmly.  
–  
Victoria’s skin began to break out in goosebumps from the cooler’s chilled air and partially from her own excitement. As soon as he spoke his order, she spoke, “Yes, sir,” and parted her lips wide, awaiting what he had in store for her.  
–  
He teased her lips with the sweet ice cream and cold spoon but then pulled it away. Leaning forward, he seized her lips with his own, sliding his tongue past her parted lips. His hand moved to the back of her head and held her still as he kissed her passionately. Pulling away, he smiled and ate the spoonful of ice cream.  
–  
Victoria quivered as he traced her lips with the delicious treat & cold metal. However, when he pulled it away, she made a small whine. Then she was caught off guard by his warm lips claiming hers so suddenly, causing her to elicit a surprised muffled mewl. She moaned into his eager mouth as his tongue teased and toyed with hers. When he pulled away, she gasped lightly for air but smiled as a warm flush grew across her cheeks.  
–  
“The ice cream is my dessert.” he said looking her over. “Your dessert is… less sweet.” he said with a slight laugh. “More salty.” he added, leaning in close to her ear. Taking off his jacket, he placed it on the floor at her feet. “Kneel.”  
–  
Victoria couldn’t resist another moan, now catching on to his game as he spoke to her in that alluring voice. “That sounds far more delicious, sir.” She cooed. Carefully, with her eyes still closed, she knelt down onto her knees onto his jacket, making the cold metal floor less harsh. “I’m ready for my dessert, sir.” She looked up, licking her lips with anticipation.  
–  
“Open your eyes and take it.” he said with a smile. Slowly, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow.  
–  
She didn’t need to be told twice. Her eyes opened and she reached for his trousers. Her nimble little fingers made quick work of his belt, unzipped his fly, and reached inside. Her breathing hitched when she withdrew his thick cock. “Oh my, sir… You look so delicious.” She praised, and without skipping a beat, she slid him into her warm mouth. As her tongue massaged and swirled around his shaft, she moaned around him, relishing the taste and how she could feel him twitch excitedly as she sucked greedily.  
–  
Letting out a heavy sigh, he settled back on his feet. His fingers combed through her hair, pulling bits out of the braid. “You’ve earned it.” he said calmly. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Then looking own at her, he smiled. “Take it all darling.”  
–  
She moaned around his cock contently and nodded to acknowledge his order. She steadied her breathing and relaxed her throat muscles, and her lips slid further down his cock. She made a small whimper as his head brushed the back of her throat but stilled briefly to regain her composure. Victoria then began a leisure pace of sucking on him, gliding him all the way to the back of her throat and back to the tip, swirling her tongue around it when she reached it.  
–  
His fingers stroked her hair softly. “You’re so good at this.” he sighed with a smile. “I bet you’re soaking wet.” he added. “Touch yourself, show me how wet you are.”  
–  
Victoria nodded subtly. While still maintaining her task of sucking his cock, she shifted her knees further apart. She slid her left hand between her legs, pulled her sopping knickers aside and dipped her fingers into her cunt. She couldn’t suppress her lustful moan, wanting desperately to play with herself but withdrew her hand from herself, splaying three fingers that were coated and webbed with her arousal. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, sucking harder and moaned around his cock again.  
–  
Leaning down slowly, he caught her wrist and held her hand still as he sucked on her fingers. Letting his eyes roll back as he hummed. “Delicious. Keep going, I want to watch you.” he said releasing her wrist.  
–  
Victoria eagerly nodded, placing her hand back down between her thighs. As she circled her throbbing clit, she whimpered around his cock and her eyes fluttered closed. Once she dipped her fingers back into her quim, she moaned and her rhythm on his cock quickened. She tilted her head to the side as she would sink down, swirling the flat and underside of her tongue around him. It caused some spittle to drip from her lips but she couldn’t care less, lost in her frenzied lust as her fingers pumped in and out of her cunt.  
–  
His grip on her hair tightened, holding her still. “Let me.” he said, rolling his hips as he fucked her mouth. Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he slammed his hips forward and pulled back slowly. “Keep fucking yourself… cum for me, Victoria.” he groaned.  
–  
Victoria winced slightly as his fingers gripped tighter. As his hips slammed into her, the only sounds she could manage was muffled whimpers, trying not to squirm against his merciless pace as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Her fingers pumped frantically and finally made a loud muffled scream around him as her climax spurted into her hand. Her own orgasm caught her off guard as he kept fucking her mouth, causing her to cough and gag and whimper around him.  
–  
“Let me have it.” he growled, snapping his fingers and beckoning for her hand. His pace slowed as he released her hair.  
–  
She sighed around him, grateful for his slowed tempo change. Victoria glanced up at him as she continued diligently sucking him, withdrawing her hand from between her legs, and presented it to him. Her fingers and even her palm was dripping with orgasmic juices.  
–  
“Mmm… quite the gusher.” he smiled again, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He leaned down and sucked on her fingers, then licked her palm clean. “God you taste delicious.” he sighed as his eyes rolled back.  
–  
She couldn’t restrain a small whine as her jade eyes stared up at him with needful plea. She used her free hand to cup his heavy sac, massaging and gently kneading it as she continued working him in and out of her mouth, lapping and sucking him.  
–  
Feeling her fingers on his sac, he groaned and his teeth clenched. “You want me to cum?” he asked, opening his eyes to stare down at her. “Know.. that even if I cum now… I’m far from done with you.”  
–  
Her eyes widened, cheeks flushed scarlet, and her heart fluttered at his deliciously foreboding words. Victoria moaned with a subtle nod, closing her eyes and taking him all the way into her throat, letting her throat muscles squeeze around him as she moved back and forth along his length, her hand continued to work his sac.  
–  
His eyes rolled up into his skull and he let his head fall back between his shoulders as a breathy moan rushed up from his chest. His grip on her hair tightened but he locked his knees to keep his hips still. He’d let her bring him to his peak. “Faster.” he sighed.  
–  
She whimpered when his fingers fisted into her hair, but the exquisite pain gave her the incentive she needed. Victoria began to bob her head back & forth faster and sucked harder, moaning louder, gazing hungrily up at him.  
–  
“Yes…” he sighed. Then he growled through his clenched teeth. “Fuck… you were… a great choice…” he let his head fall forward and watched her take all of him in. “Just like that…” he panted, staring into her eyes. His jaw hung open and his tongue lulled out of his mouth. A sharp hot flash raced down his spine and his brow furrowed but he forced his eyes to stay open, to stay locked on hers. His balls tightened and his cock twitched then he snapped. His hot seed filled her mouth as a silent cry fell from his lips.  
–  
Victoria moaned along with his lustful noises, beyond pleased with herself that Tom seemed extremely pleased with her. As she sucked him in and allowed her throat muscles to flex, she felt his cock throb, preparing her breathing. She whimpered just the slightest as his hot load shot down her throat and swallowed all she could. She wasn’t quite prepared for the copious amount of cum and coughed slightly, gasping for air, which caused some of his cum to dribble onto her chin. Victoria took his cock back into her mouth, softly suckling and licking him clean with a happy hum.  
–  
His grip on her hair loosened as he watched her clean him. A smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “Very good darling.” he praised. “Can you stand?” he asked softly pushing her hair back from her face.  
–  
Once she pulled away, she looked up at him with a sweet smile. “Thank you, sir.” She nodded with a soft hum. Victoria adjusted her knees and feet slightly, braced her hands on his hips, and managed to pull herself up off the floor. Her legs were a bit wobbly and leaned into his chest. “So, did you mean it when you said you weren’t finished with me, even after this?” She licked her lips with a purr in her throat.  
–  
“Oh I meant it.” he smiled. Leaning down, he pulled his trousers back up and fastened them loosely, letting his belt hang open. “Out to the kitchen.” he said pointing towards the door.  
–  
She giggled with a bashful blush, anxiously but excitedly curious as to what Tom had planned next. She carefully slipped out the cooler door, waiting for him behind her. After he put his ‘secret stash’ away, Victoria strode back towards the kitchen.  
–  
As she passed the stainless steal counter he said “Stop.” With a smile, he walked around so he was in front of her. “Strip down.” he said.  
–  
“Oh?” She flushed more. She was expecting him to take her to a bedroom of sorts but this was certainly new to her. She nodded, “Yes sir.” She unbuttoned her black blouse, placing it on the counter top. She then unhooked her bra, revealing her small breasts with tiny pink nipples, hardening in the cool kitchen air, and then placed it with her blouse. After she unzipped her skirt from the side, she hooked her fingers into the hem & her thong and pulled them down her pale legs, taking care to step out of her red stilletos. After placing the rest of her clothes with the rest, she clasped her hands in front of her with a flushing smile. “Like what you see, sir?” She asked bashfully.  
–  
“Very much.” he smiled. Wrapping his fingers around her waist, he effortlessly lifted her off the ground and sat her on the counter. “Now… lets see what we can find…” He looked around the kitchen and smiled as his eyes fell on a wooden spoon. “So like Max… leaving things lying around.” he said snatching it up. He looked at Victoria with a smile. “Let me see it.” he said tapping her knee with the spoon. “Spread ‘em wide.”  
–  
She squeaked when Tom effortlessly picked her up but made a tiny whimper at the cold frigid steel surface her buttocks sat upon, her skin broke out in goosebumps all over. Victoria watched him curiously scrounge the kitchen’s surroundings and her eyes widened when he plucked up the wooden spoon, her heart fluttered as her imagination wandered. She listened obediently and spread her legs wide, revealing her still glistening wet sex. Victoria nibbled her index finger shyly, feeling so exposed and on display for his eyes to see.  
–  
His eyes scanned down her slowly, lingering on the moist lips between her thighs. Licking his lips, he looked back up to her eyes and smiled. “Lay out on your stomach.” he said motioning with the spoon.  
–  
Victoria nodded. “Yes sir.” She swung her legs around, turned in place, and placing her palms on the surface, she slowly lowered herself to the cold surface of the countertop. Once she was completely laid out, she moaned and shivered against the cold.  
–  
“Too cold?” he asked running the spoon down her spine slowly. “Lets see if we can heat you up a bit.” his fingers traced up her legs to the curve of her ass. Long digits slipped between her thighs and teased her clit. “You’re good at taking orders. You sucked me off better than I’ve had in a very long time.” he praised, running the spoon over her ass. “Lets see how you handle pain, darling.” With that, he let the spoon come down with a hard smack across both ass cheeks.  
–  
Victoria hummed softly as he traced the spoon down her spine. She made a surprised mewl when she felt his long fingers and gasped softly as he teased her sensitive little clit. “Th-Thank you sirrr.” She cooed. When the spoon came down across her ass cheeks, she squealed but didn’t flinch. Her whole body shuddered afterwards as a scarlet blush colored her cheeks & ear tips.  
–  
“There’s that color again.” he chuckled. His fingers probed deeper then he brought the spoon down again. “I love that color in your cheeks.”  
–  
Between the spoon swatting her ass and his fingers pushing deeper into her sopping cunt, she didn’t restrain another pleasure filled cry, panting just softly. “Oooh sir…” She cooed, her body shuddered again.  
–  
With a soft chuckle, he pulled his fingers from her cunt and sucked on them as he tapped the spoon against her arse. “You really do taste delicious.” he said with a satisfied hum. “Sit up love.” he said tapping her bum slightly harder with the spoon. “As close to the edge as you can, knees bent up with that delicious cunt on full display.” he smiled.  
–  
Victoria nodded and managed to push herself off her stomach, her arms trembled a bit. Her entire body was on fire with burning need, maddening lust. She moved her legs around and scooted to the edge of the table, bending her legs as instructed and braced her feet on the edge, placing her hands on the table’s surface behind her to support herself. “Displayed all for you and only you, my good sir.” She purred, her cheeks flushing pink slightly.  
–  
With a smile pulling up his lips, Tom reached behind him and pulled over the stool from the counter. Placing it in front of him he sat on it, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he was now face level with her dripping cunt. “I want you to stay very still.” he said. “If you squirm or pull away from me… I will punish you. Do you understand?” he said.  
–  
Her heart fluttered upon hearing his instructions and blushed, nodding in acknowledgement. “Y-Yes, sir. I’ll try my hardest.” She breathed shakily, swallowing a lump in her throat. Receiving oral was always her huge weakness and was already nervous of disappointing him.  
–  
“Very good.” he smiled. Letting his eyes leave hers, he focused them on her sex. Humming appreciatively as his tongue dragged over his bottom lip. Then he placed his arms on the counter beside her hips, leaned forward, and dragged the flat of his tongue between her lower lips.  
–  
Victoria watched him warily as he leaned in close to her wet folds, she could practically feel his hot breath puffing against her sensitive flesh. When his hot wet tongue glided over her burning sex, all she could do was moan, biting her bottom lip to not fidget or squirm, making her toes curl.  
–  
Looking up at her, he smiled. Then he traced her clit with the point of his tongue before trailing it down to her entrance. Rolling around it slowly he teased by pushing it in a bit then pulling it out and dragging it up to her clit again.  
–  
“Aahn…” She clutched the counter top tight to stay still, unable to help her loud whimpers. When his tongue teased and barely probed inside her entrance, she scrunched her eyes shut, panting heavily, she knew she was about to break. When it traced back up her clit, she yipped, and her hips bucked the slightest. “F-Forgive me, please s-sir.” She whimpered.  
–  
Pulling back he sat up straight on the stool and looked at her. His thin lips threatening to curl up into a smile as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head. “I promised punishment for squirming.” he said tapping the spoon against her knee. “On all fours please.” he said standing up and scooting the stool back.  
–  
She whimpered but did as she was told. She pulled her legs back up to the cold counter and positioned herself on her hands and knees. She didn’t dare look over her shoulder back at him, knowing what was to come, and her body shuddered anxiously.  
–  
“Now… my only query is…” he said tracing the spoon down her thighs. “Spoon… or palm?” he asked out loud, moving so he was in her line of sight he raised an eyebrow at her. “Have you a preference?”  
–  
“Sir?” She almost startled when he walked so quickly into her line of view. Her cheeks flushed, automatically knowing what she desired most. “Palm, please, sir.” She breathed shakily.  
–  
“I was hoping that’s what you’d choose.” he smiled, moving back to standing beside her. “Five should be good enough.” he said. “Count them for me, darling.” Tracing his fingers down her spine slowly, he palmed her bare ass before pulling his hand back and slapping it firmly. His palm stung and he winced through his teeth as his lips curled higher.  
–  
Victoria smiled bashfully despite the inevitable punishment. “Yes sir.” She shivered at the sensation of his light fingertips trailing down her back, feeling the pause, and then cried out when he spanked her hard. “One!” She moaned through bared teeth, her body shuddered afterwards.  
–  
He watched the way her breasts jiggled as he slapped her again. His eyes widening and then narrowing. Licking his lips, he moved slightly to see her face better as his hand came down two more times. “Last one, love…” he reassured her. Rubbing his hand over her reddening bottom, he hummed softly. “Then I want you back in your prior position, alright?” His hand squeezed her sore flesh gently before he pulled his hand back and slapped it with just the full flat of his palm.  
–  
Victoria counted each slap without hesitation. Her eyes stung & welled up with tears she refused to let fall with each slap on her ass, turning her cheeks scarlet red. As Tom rubbed her stinging flesh, she nodded. “Y-yes sir.” She mewled, wincing slightly at his squeezing hand. When the final blow came down, she screamed out without restraint. “Five!” She panted afterwards for a moment, trying to regain herself. “Th-thank you, sir.” She breathed, and then pulled her body to resume her previous position. Victoria gasped and moaned a little as the counter top’s cold surface eased the sting in her cheeks and bent her legs up and spread wide for him, trembling slightly. Her pussy’s lips were still swollen and puffy, glistening and dripping wet even after his punishment.  
–  
Pulling the stool back and taking a seat before her wet lips, he smiled at her. “Very good darling.” he praised. “Now… remember… no squirming.” he smiled.  
–  
She nodded weakly while panting softly. “Yes… Yes sir.” She leaned back slightly, and braced her hands on the counter’s edges, composing her breathing calmly.  
–  
With a wicked grin pulling up his cheeks, Tom wasted no time. He sprung forward, wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her still and drove his face into her waiting cunt. His mouth engulfed her completely as he rolled his tongue over her frantically. Moaning and humming against her tender flesh as he thrashed his face back and forth over her.  
–  
Victoria squealed when Tom moved forward so quickly and cried out as his tongue assaulted her mercilessly. Between his strong arms keeping her still and her hands clutching the table for dear life, she only threw her head back and moaned wantonly. His moans and humming against her flesh drove her mad and his vigorous tongue made her cheeks and neck flush red, feeling herself rapidly approaching another climax. “Oh sir!!… Oh God, please sir!!!”  
–  
He let loose one of her thighs and snaked his hand up her chest. Grabbing her breast and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Then he gently pushed down on her chest until she laid back flat on the counter. Sliding his hand over her body, he found her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as he continued to suckle her sex relentlessly.  
–  
She panted wantonly and made a loud mewl as his hand groped one of her round globes, the sensation of his fingers pinching and rolling sent electric waves down her spine and intensified the incredible pleasure, and his relentless suckling made her cry out louder. Once she was laying back completely, she squeezed his hand that found hers, trying desperately to hold herself back with loud whimpers. “Tom… Sir… Please!! May I please cum?” She panted breathlessly. “I… Oh God, I’m so close!!” She moaned desperately.  
–  
He let loose her folds long enough to growl “Yes.” Then drove his tongue deep into her and curled it. His lips and teeth and tongue working over every inch of her as he squeezed her fingers with his. His cock throbbing against his trousers making him shift uncomfortably on his stool as he listened to her pant and whine.  
–  
As Tom’s tongue plunged and curled inside her, and his lips and teeth worked her folds like an animal, all of it sent her spiraling over. “Oh yes!!! Oh fuck me, yes sir!!!” Her back bowed, every muscle in her body tightened, and she squeezed his hand tighter again as she came undone, her cum squirted into his ravenous mouth and against his lips. Victoria’s eyes fluttered close as the room spun, lost in her climatic high. “Oh Tom…” She breathed huskily. “Please… Take me… I… I need you.” She moaned.  
–  
At her words, Tom stood up, knocking the stool over to the ground and unfastened his trousers. Sinking his teeth into her hip as he stroked his cock quickly, he sucked on her skin until it turned purple beneath his lips. Then he stood up straight, lined his cock with her entrance and slammed forward, sheathing himself completely in one thrust.  
–  
She cried out at the sudden feel of his teeth sinking into her skin, but moaned longingly as he sucked upon the sensitive skin. Victoria watched him with awe, panting heavily, as he aligned himself with her entrance, her body shivering. Once he impaled her with a single hard thrust, her jaw hung open with a loud wanton moan and arched her back off the counter. Her eyes looked up into his and she smiled as her chest heaved. “Oh Tom…” She breathed, her core’s walls squeezed and gripped around him tightly to adjust to such length & girth. “You… You feel… So… Perfect.” She whispered huskily.  
–  
Tom smiled down at her as his chest heaved. “Good.” Slowly he pulled back until just the head of his cock was within her then he slammed forward, hard enough to rock the counter. If it wasn’t bolted to the floor it’d have skipped across the tile floor. Pulling back again he slammed forward again and again, setting a hard merciless pace. His arms wrapped around her bent knees, keeping them folded as he pulled her towards him with each hard thrust.  
–  
She watched him slowly withdraw from her cunt, holding her breath for a nanosecond til he thrusted forward, forcing the breath from her lungs as her jaw hung open. She vaguely registered the countertop trembling, lost in the painful but exquisitely pleasurable tempo of his hips slamming into her, his cock hitting every wondrous spot in her core. “Fuck!!! Oh fuck, TOOOM!! I-I’m so close again!!!” She whined. Her back arched and her body was already tightening again but frantically fought with herself not to cum, biting her bottom lip to muffle her wanton moaning and screaming.  
–  
“Cum.” he growled. “Gawd I’m right behind you.” he gasped on panted breathes. Letting go of her legs, he wrapped his arms under her arched back and pulled her up off the counter. His lips seized hers in a heated kiss as his hips kept up their pace, fucking her hard and fast.  
–  
Her arms wrapped around Tom as he held her tight. She fed him her moans and whimpers as her tongue danced with his, her fingers fisted in his shirt as her body tightened. Her trembling legs wrapped around his waist and held him to her as her cunt spasmed and squeezed around his pistoning cock, her cum spurted and gushed around him. She moaned against his lips, relishing in her climax with Tom.  
–  
As her entire body tightened around him, he let down his guard completely, kissing her passionately as he felt his sac tighten and his cock pulse. A groan filled their kiss as he climaxed. His body tensing and relaxing all at once as he held her to him.

Finally parting the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled softly. “Wow…” he sighed. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt this… relaxed.”  
–  
As his hot seed spilled within her core, she moaned softly, and suckled his bottom lip tenderly as they kissed. When they parted, she panted and chuckled also. “Wow…” She nuzzled her face into his neck, sighing contently. “I’m glad I helped you feel so, sir. I hope you’ll let me help you further relax in the future.” She spoke softly, her fingers traced his jawline lightly. Her heart and stomach fluttered as he held her tight, not wanting to let go of him. “Tom… May I… ask you something?” Her eyes went downcast, nervous to ask.  
–  
He moved his hand and raised her chin with his finger. Smiling at her, he replied, “You can ask me anything.”  
–  
“We both agreed we will still maintain professionalism at work… So after this, this means I go home for the night, doesn’t it?” She smiled bittersweetly. “You can’t be caught or seen having your personal assistant in your bed.”  
–  
Tom searched her eyes, his smile fading. “Do you want to go home?” he asked.  
–  
“To be perfectly honest… No.” She cupped his cheeks and kissed him ever so softly, inhaling a long breath before she pulled away. “What I want, Tom… Is to wake up tomorrow, next to you.” She whispered, her eyes searched his in turn as butterflies fluttered in her stomach at her admission.  
–  
“Then that’s what you’ll get.” he said softly. “If you’d like, I can have Charlotte stop and pick you up some clothes. I’m sure she knows your size.” He slipped out from within her and shed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor with his trousers, socks and shoes. He scooped her up off the counter, cradling her in his arms bridal style. “Shall we go to bed then?” he asked.  
–  
Victoria’s eyes widened and her heart fluttered at Tom’s words. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him with a soft giggle. “Yes… I’d like that very much… Tom.” She sighed and nuzzled herself into his strong arms.


	2. Wounded Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hiddleston returns to his office, injured, bloodied and drunk from a mysterious attack. He tries to yell and shout at Victoria to leave him be, but she refuses to, and tends to his injuries.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Blood and stitching. No smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of RP-threads between myself (Victoria) and elfpunk999 (as Tom) and thus, written in RP thread format. Sorry if you're not a fan :/

Tom dragged his feet as he stumbled down the hall towards his office. A nearly empty bottle of whiskey in one hand, the other holding a blood stained towel against his throbbing side. His bloody dress shirt was open to expose his naked sweat covered chest. Pushing open the door to his office, his hazy eyes fell on a figure hunched over the desk. “Get out.” he growled, not caring who it was or what they were doing in his private office. The figure stood up and gawked at him. Narrowing his eyes, he scowled at them. “I said GET THE FUCK OUT!” he hollered pointing towards the door with the whiskey bottle.  
–  
Victoria was putting away the final mission reports and files into Mr.Hiddleston’s desk. Her concentration broke when she heard loud thumping and banging, standing up with a startle. She gasped when she heard his voice growl, but her eyes quickly darted towards the red-stained towel in his hand. “T-Tom?! What is that??” When he shouted at her, her shoulders jumped at first but realized he must be too drunk and in too much pain to realize it was her. “Tom…” Her voice was firm but soft. “It’s just me, Victoria. Just… Tell me what happened, sir.” She requested calmly, taking slow cautious steps towards him.  
–  
He stopped at the sound of her voice, his face easing slightly but he shook his head and pushed past her to sit in his chair. “I’m fine. Just go.” he growled taking another swig straight from the bottle. Pushing the towel tighter against his side, he grimaced and groaned, his eyes clinching shut.  
–  
“I can’t and won’t do that, Tom.” She stated firmly. Victoria walked out of his office and towards her desk. She retrieved a basic First-Aid kit from a bottom drawer and walked back to his office. Despite knowing everyone else was gone, she closed the door and locked it behind her. “You are not fine, sir.” Her voice was calm and hushed, walking towards him. “It is my duty as your assistant and… Submissive… To watch over and take care you.”  
–  
Tom slammed the empty whiskey bottle onto the desk. His long fingers still gripping the neck tightly as a wave of pain shot up his side. “I don’t need taking care of.” he growled as she walked closer. “And it is not your job… it’s my job to take care of you.” he protested. “Now get out.” There were two of her dancing in his line of sight and his eyes flickered back and forth between them.  
–  
“I won’t ask what happened but you’re obviously in a great amount of pain, Tom. You’re sweating profusely, your body may go into shock from that or the blood loss. Your inebriated state will only dull that for so long. And while yes, it is your job to… take care of me, but you know that this relationship isn’t one-sided, dear. Subs look after their doms too. And I’m not referring to bedroom antics.” Very cautiously and slowly, Victoria placed her fingers on top of Tom’s gripping the bottle. “Tom, I know you won’t go to the hospital, so just let me look at your wound, please. I can assess the damage.” She softly chided, gazing into his eyes with growing concern.  
–  
He felt his grip growing weak and he sighed stubbornly. Shifting slightly, he hissed through his teeth as another burst of pain coursed through him. “Fine.” he growled with his teeth still barred. Closing his eyes, he let go of the bottle and the towel, resting his hands palm up on the armrests of his leather chair.  
–  
“Alright then.” Victoria took the bottle of whiskey and sat it on the floor, out of his reach. She grabbed a chair and sat close to him. She carefully took the blood stained towel and pulled it away from the wound. He had put a great amount of pressure on it to stop the bleeding at least but that wouldn’t be enough. Victoria took a closer look, noticing the wound had been made with a blade of some sort. She hummed as her fingers delicately grazed over the bloodied skin, examining it and the deepness of the cut. “A few more inches to the left… This would’ve been fatal within minutes. It’s deep but didn’t penetrate any vital organs.” She spoke calmly, glancing up at him with an arched brow. “But fortunate for you, I can stitch this up. It’s going to hurt like hell for a few days but you’ll live.” She spoke with a small reassuring smile.  
–  
Tom’s head was swimming. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or blood loss but her tiny voice seemed far away. Humming his approval, he sank back in the chair and shut his eyes.  
–  
“Tom, eyes on me, stay with me, honey.” She spoke firmly. Victoria didn’t want him to fall unconscious on her. She took out a large cloth and alcohol from the box. “This is going to sting like hell, so please forgive me, love.” After applying the alcohol to the rag, she began to clean around his wound, gauging his reaction carefully.  
–  
He looked down at her, his half lidded eyes narrowed in irritation. Then she hit something and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He screamed out in pain, retching forward with his fingers clenched into fists. It hit the desk with a loud thud as he glared down at her. “Fucking…!” He growled through his teeth, swallowing down the word he was going to call her as his eyes laid on her. He huffed out a few heaving breaths through his nose as his jaw clenched.  
–  
Victoria flinched when he yelled and lurched forward so quickly. “I know. I know and I’m truly sorry, hon. But the wound will get infected if I don’t clean this properly and you’ll have a whole new set of problems then if it does.” She spoke firmly, keeping her eyes on her hands. She withdrew a hook and strong black thread from the box and looked him dead in the eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat. She licked her lips before speaking. “Tom, I trust you entirely. I need you to trust me right now and understand I’m just here to help you, okay? I’m not and never would intentionally try to torture or hurt you, just patching you up the best I can.” She handed him the whiskey warily to let him have a drink, help numb his pain a little before she started the rough part of her process. “Do you trust me, Tom?” She asked softly.  
–  
Taking in a deep breath, Tom grabbed the bottle and set it on the desk without taking a drink. “Yes.” he said through his clenched teeth as he sat back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he tensed his neck and jaw, preparing for the worst.  
–  
She nodded and sighed. “Good… Now then, let’s get started.” She spoke in a hushed tone. She rubbed the hook in alcohol as well, threaded it and placed the tip at Tom’s skin. She braced her hand on his side and very quickly punctured the flesh, looping the thick black strand through the new tiny hole. She tried to block out his grunts and yells the best she could, focusing all her concentration on weaving the stitch across the cut, puncturing and threading the hook continuously but carefully. “Try not to fidget or squirm, sir. It’ll hurt much worse.” She spoke calmly, her eyes never leaving her fingers.  
–  
Tom gripped the armrests, his nails digging into the leather. His toes curled in his boots and every curse he’d ever learned in every language rushed through his clenched teeth. But he didn’t move. His brain was pinpoint focused on the pain in his side. He could feel each puncture and pull of his flesh as she laced it together delicately. Sweat dripped down his neck and chest, matting his dark hair to his scalp.  
–  
Victoria was sweating also. With each curse from his mouth, she’d say an apology in turn. “Hang in there, sir. We’re almost done, just a couple more times…” She assured calmly. After a few minutes, Victoria tied the stitch neatly and wiped the now closed up wound with the alcohol sanitized rag. She discarded the hook into a nearby bin and placed her hands on top of his. “It’s over. Your wound’s closed up but no rigorous activities or exercising.” She ran a hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat and his messy hair. “Can you stand, sir?”  
–  
Shutting his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief. His side still ached and now his head was throbbing. “I’ll manage.” he replied with a hoarse whisper. Pushing himself up from his chair, he groaned as his face twisted up in pain. Without his consent, his hands reached out for her as he stumbled slightly on weak knees  
–  
Victoria quickly caught his arms, and allowed his body to lean up against hers. “Oh!” She held him close but made sure not to touch his wound. Her brow furrowed with concern and sighed, shaking her head. “I think that whiskey’s gone to your legs, hon.” She chided softly. “I’ll assist you to your room. Come on, now.”  
–  
He put his arm around her shoulders and let some of his weight rest on her. Just enough to keep him upright. As they took a few steps, her warmth beside him lessened his mind’s focus on the pain throbbing in his side. “Our room.” he mumbled under his breath.  
–  
Victoria walked steadily but carefully to his… Wait, what did he just say? “Wh-what, s-sir?” She stammered a little, her cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink. She shook her head, surely thinking she misheard him and continued on. “I’m staying tonight since I’m off tomorrow so I can keep an eye on you.” She smiled softly.  
–  
“Who gave you the day off?” he asked with a slight smile, finally feeling the alcohol coursing through his veins. “Your boss is a complete arse hole… I doubt he’d give you a day off.”  
–  
She rolled her eyes and laughed. “He may sometimes be an arse hole but he understands I work hard and need an occasional day for myself.” After a few more minutes, they finally reached the bedroom. She helped him sit down on the edge of the mattress and quietly began to help Tom remove his shirt for him. “Oh Tom…” Her soft voice broke the silence. “What on earth happened to you?” Victoria wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her chest and kissed the top of his head.  
–  
“A woman.” he mumbled before taking in a deep breath of her scent and closing his eyes. Lazily one arm wrapped around her waist to squeeze her gently. “My only weakness.”  
–  
“A woman…?” She gasped softly. Her brow furrowed more and her chest tightened, thinking she knew what he meant by his vague words. “Tom, did you… Did someone attack you because of… Because of me? Did someone find out about us?” Victoria knelt down onto her knees, cupping his warm cheeks in her small palms, searching his eyes. “Please… Tell me.” She beckoned with a whisper.  
–  
He looked down at her with his hazy vision and softly shook his head from side to side. “Not technically.” he confessed. “She stabbed me… because of you and me… but not because of you.” he continued. Moving his hips slightly, he winched in pain. “I might… might have been cruel to her. I deserved this.” he forced a smile. “One of them was going to… to stab me eventually.” he chuckled before groaning in pain.  
–  
“Dear God, Tom…” She sighed. “Whatever cruelty you confessed you’ve done, she has no right to try and fucking murder you.” She spoke firmly. Victoria began removing his shoes and socks, placing them aside then looked up at with him with a small smile. “Lay back, dear. Let’s get you out of these trousers.”  
–  
Without protest, Tom laid back. His foggy head spinning from the direction change. “Always knew it’d be a woman who’d finally get me.” he said groggily. “I let my guard down… and I use them too freely.” he sighed. “One day you’ll stab me.” he said. “Right here.” He slapped his hand over his heart. “Only one who could get me there.” his voice trailing off as his entire body felt heavy. “You’d be the only one… to get… to my heart.” Sleep was coming fast; or at least unconsciousness. “Kill shot.”  
–  
She slowly unzipped his fly and unbuckled his belt. Victoria tugged and shimmed his trousers carefully down his long legs til they were pooled at his ankles, dragging them aside. “You’re so wrong…” She whispered softly. Victoria crawled up the bed and laid next to him, placing her hand over his that was placed over his heart. “Tom, I don’t know what the future holds for… Us… But I would never hurt you with such malice intent. I would… Admittedly, be utterly heartbroken if we broke things off now, but I’d move on…” She lied. Victoria knew she’d never get over Tom if they broke up but wanted to reassure him nonetheless. She wanted to confess her love for him terribly but she was so terrified it would push him away.  
–  
Tom let out a heavy sigh; not opening his eyes and placed his other hand on top of hers. “Stay with me.” he said sleepily.  
–  
Victoria smiled warmly and raked her other hand over his forehead and hair tenderly. “I already told you I’m staying tonight, honey. I promise you I’ll be here all night for you.”  
–  
Lazily Tom pushed himself back up and shifted around painfully until he was laying in bed properly. Letting out a heavy sigh he let his eyes shut and the weight of sleep finally find him. “You’d be worth the pain… of a stab to the heart.” he mumbled more into the pillow than the air.


	3. Acts Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Mr.Hiddleston exchange some steamy text messages. One text after another leaves them both lustful and wanting, and Mr.Hiddleston takes drastic action to show everyone in his organization whom Victoria belongs to.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Lots of dirty talk, spanking, and public sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of RP-threads between myself (Victoria) and elfpunk999 (as Tom) and thus, written in RP thread format. Sorry if you're not a fan :/

[[Victoria]]: Mr.Hiddleston, I prepared your files for your meeting on your desk and the power presentation is on the USB stick on top of the file. The executives should be here in about 10 minutes, I believe.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Thank you Victoria. Fond memories of this table. Hehe. Do you remember this room? Or was it all a blur by then?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oooh, quite vividly clear, sir.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: I can almost imagine you here again.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Truth be told, I always feel my nipples harden a little just looking at your desk when I step into your office now these days…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Ow.. really… you must let me feel next time.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Thank God for padding in bras…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: I should forbid you from wearing them. Under garments, in general, actually.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: But sir… Some dresses would be umm… A tad embarrassing to wear without them.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: What are you embarassed by? I’ve already informed the rest of the make staff they are to avert their eyes from your direction unless spoken to. You are mine. You will do as I ask. Are you protesting my demands?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: No sir! Just… A bit flustered. You actually told the make staff such?? I thought we were trying to keep our relationship a bit more low profile. You know as well as I do offices with staff like this gossip. God knows, I hear it all.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: I caught a few of them oogling.. I don’t like the way they were looking at you. So I corrected it.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Sir, I am truly flattered of your protectiveness, but just because I may get a side glance or two doesn’t mean anyone will kidnap me from you.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Never thought they would. I was simply rectifing a problem before it became one.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh sir… I promise you even if they uttered a syllable to try and woo me, they’d be shot down. I am yours and do not intend on going anywhere far from your side. And to prove my point, I’d love nothing more than be in your office now, kneeling between your legs and sucking you off right before your meeting.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Or during my meeting…  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Ooh my… It’d be hard to concentrate on licking and sucking your delicious cock with so many in the room!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: But you’d be a good girl and suck it long and hard. No one would need to know you’re even there.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh sir… But… Oh my, but I like to moan when you’re in my mouth. It would be so hard to contain myself for you… Especially since I get so wet just from sucking you off.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Mmm I do love when you moan…  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Mmm… Every time I do, you always twitch in my mouth. So hot… Oooh dear, why am I talking about this?! I’ll be forcing you into that meeting with an erection with all this talk!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Wouldn’t be the first time. Remember last week when you wore that green top and I had the meeting the the Russians? I was hard as a rock… nearly painful all meeting.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Um, oopsie? I didn’t think that top was that low cut!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: No but it was nice and tight through the middle… could see a flash of your hips when ya lifted your arms.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Heh heh. True, it is one of my smaller blouses. Didn’t think that wardrobe choice through… Or did I?  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: You’re such a tease. I should bend you over my knee and spank you right now.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh sirrrr… the office would hear you!! You wouldn’t!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: I would. You deserve it. Mmm… thinking about your cries echoing down the hall while everyone tries to ignore they are hearing them. You’re lucky I’ve got a meeting.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh please, sir! You’re making it hard to sit in this chair without fidgeting!! Thank god I’m not wearing my ben-wa balls…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Do you normally bring those and wear them at the office?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: … Sometimes.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Ow you are a naughty girl. Do you have them today?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes sir… I keep them in my purse in a make-up bag.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Put them in.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: *whimpering* Yes sir… One moment…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Good girl…  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Okay, sir… They’re in, snug & deep. Satisfied? I feel like everyone’s staring, I feel my cheeks flushing!!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Very. Now imagine my hands running down your back.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh sir… As though you were here, at my desk?  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Yes.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh my…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: My lips against your neck. My breath in your ear as I tell you what a naughty girl you are.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Ooh sirrr… I’d be fidgeting beneath your hands, trying to control my breathing… Trying not to moan…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Oh but I want you to moan. I want you to squirm and squeal. I want everyone who walks by your door to know who you belong to, who’s making you cum at your desk. I want my name dripping from your lips. My hands sliding down your top to play with your pert nipples. Mmm… the idea of how wet you are right now is making my throat dry…  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Ahhh Tom, sirrr!!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Mmm… I’m so parched.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh sir… God I wish you were here… I’d hike up my skirt and let you drink from me til I’m begging you to stop. Just thinking of you running your tongue up my folds is making me so warm, I can hardly stand it!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: I love how you squirm. Watching you writhe beneath me as I tongue fuck you. Makes me so hard…  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oooh siiiirrr… Mmm… These balls inside me is like having three of your fingers in me, imagining you sucking my clit as I buck and squirm!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Thrashing my face back and forth. My arms holding you down. Your juices all over my face…. mmm. Gawd…. I’m palming my cock right now wishing you were here riding it.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: *whining* I can’t touch myself in my office!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Who’s stopping you? Just squeeze your thighs real tight and roll your hips. Imagine my face between your thighs…  
–  
[[Victoria]]: That’s it… I’m closing my office door…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: The executives are here but you are going to tell me everything you are doing.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes sir…  
My blouse is unbuttoned, and I’ve pulled my skirt up around my waist…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: What panties are you wearing?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: It’s a bit girly. Bikini cut that’s rainbow colored and the straps are dark blue. I… I’ve taken my bra off.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Good girl. Are you soaked through your knickers?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes. I can brush my fingers over my slit and they’re so wet!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Mmm… good. Hows it taste?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: A lil salty… And a lil sweet.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Mmm… my favorite flavor.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Do you want me to take them off, sir?  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Not yet. Rub your clit through them… slowly… I know how much you love the friction.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oooh… Ooohh my… The satin against it is so… So… Smooth yet not at the same time…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: When your toes start to curl, slip your fingers beneath them, and slowly circle your clit.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes sir…  
Ahh… shhhit…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Don’t cum.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: I won’t… And can’t… If that assures you any…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Good. As soon as these pompous douchebags leave my office, I’m going to come down there and fuck you so hard.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh my  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Your screams will fill the halls. Your office will smell like sex for days. Everyone will know about us then… and I don’t care. I need to feel you cum on my dick so badly.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: But sir!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: No buts!  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oh sir, what about… I mean…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: What about what? You don’t want my cock, balls deep in your tight cunt? You don’t want to be fucked so hard, you forget your own name?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes sir!! I do so very much, sir!!  
I want to soak the carpet in my office with our cum!!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Good. Gawd I want to beat your ass red while I fuck you.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: I’d love nothing more than to feel your palm slapping it so hard, I’m crying, practically trembling beneath you.  
I’d love it if you used my braid wrapped around your fist, tugging it like a rein as you push into me over and over…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Mmm yes… you know exactly what I like.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oooh sir… I… I’ve been so scared of anyone finding out… But fuck, I need you so badly…  
I love the way your big hands grip me so tight, possessing me as you fuck me senseless and leave bruises on my skin… A beautiful mark of yours.  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: I don’t care who finds out. You’re mine. I want to mark you so everyone can see it. I want everyone to know when you walk by that you belong to me… and that you’re throughly and happily fucked senseless.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: I love it when you talk like that… Makes my heart pound!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Oh I’ll make your heart pound kitten… as I’m pounding you into the surface of that solid cedar desk I put you in.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Fuck… My breathing’s actually a little shaky…  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: You still rubbing that perfect clit?  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yesss, its so swollen & sensitive, it almost hurts  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Switch to your tits.. pinch and pull at them like I would with my teeth.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes sir (so much for being quiet anymore)…  
Fffffuck… I’m sure a few people probably hear me now. I’m whimpering a lil bit!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Let them hear. Moan out my name. I wanna hear you from my office.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: What about the executives in the meeting room with you?!  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: They’re stuck up New York thugs. They need a little excitement. If I thought it’d help this closure, I’d take you on the table while they watch.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Oooh God, sirrrr!!  
(She actually moans out loudly, the executives turn in their chairs, flushing, jaw slacked, and looking appalled.)  
–  
[[Mr. Hiddleston]]: Mmm… good girl, ehehehe, that got their blood pumping… closing this meeting early. Stay right where you are.  
–  
[[Victoria]]: Yes sir!!  
—  
—  
—  
—  
Tom walks into Victoria’s office, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Take it all off. Come ‘round here to the front.” He commands, palming the prominent bulge in his trousers.  
–  
Victoria quickly does as she’s told, bolting from her chair. She tosses her blouse aside and pulls her skirt and knickers down. She puts her palms on the desk, looking at him over her shoulder. “Oh Tom…”  
–  
His hands slide down her sides to her hips. Gripping them firmly before sliding down to her thighs, then her knees as he sinks to his knees behind her. Moving her legs farther apart, he leans in and runs his tongue slow from front to back, pushing it into her when he gets to her dripping entrance.  
–  
“AAAHN TOM!!” She scratched her nails across the desk as soon as his tongue plunges into her cunt. Her hips buck and her jaw falls slack as obscene wanton moans fall from her lips. “God, yes, YES!”  
–  
His arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her still as he continued to devour her.  
–  
"Oooh fuuuuck Tommm….” She groaned, baring her teeth as she quivered above him. “Pl-please…” She stammered breathlessly. “Please let me cum, sir!!” She whimpered.  
–  
“No.” He growled against her. He plunged his tongue in again and again. Then wiggled it over her clit before sucking it between his teeth.  
–  
She cried out and her knees nearly buckled above her as he continued to mercilessly tongue-fuck her. She felt small tears in the corners of her eyes. “Sir, please!!” She wailed louder. When he sucked her clit between his teeth, she screamed his name as loudly as her throat allowed. “PLEASE TOM, SIR!!! I’ll do anything, sir!!!”  
–  
“Cum kitten.” He purred against her.  
–  
Without a second thought, Victoria’s body tightened and cried out through bared teeth. Her climax made her cunt clench hard enough that the ben-wa balls fell to the floor, and her cum dripped on the carpet beneath. Were it not for Tom’s arms keeping her upright, she would’ve fallen into the floor. She panted and whimpered, riding her orgasmic high. “Oh… Oh sir…”  
–  
Standing back to his full impressive height, Tom skillfully freed his cock and stuffed her full of its impressive girth. A low moan falling from his lips as he clenched his teeth.  
–  
Her respite was short lived til Tom swiftly stuffed her dripping pussy full of his thick cock. “AHHH TOOOM!!” Her cunt squeezed and gripped around him as she panted for lungfuls of air. “Fuuuck… Oh please, sirrrrrr…”  
–  
His hips slammed forward, setting a punishing pace. As he stroked her insides, hitting her cervix with each hard pound, he struck her ass with his flat palm. A growl rolled up his throat as he watched her pale ass turn cherry red.  
–  
Victoria tossed aside all dignity and secretiveness about her relationship with Tom. She tossed her head to one side, wailing and moaning as the sound of his hips and palm slapping her ass ruthlessly echoed off the walls and in the halls. Some staff workers kept their faces glued to the computer, trying not to gawk or acknowledge the racket while some literally dropped everything in total shock at the lewd noises and sounds. “YES YES YESSSS TOOOOOM!!!!”  
–  
"You gonna cum again?” He asked. “My naughty little kitten.” His hips slamming against hers so hard, the heavy cedar desk shifted across the floor. “Let everyone know you’re gonna cum, kitten. Scream for me.”  
–  
She cried out when Tom slammed harder, hearing the wooden desk creak and scoot across the floor. Victoria looked over her shoulder up at Tom, her cheeks flushed and tear stained, and her tongue hung from her parted lips lewdly. “YE-YESS SSSSIR!!!” She wailed. “I’M–I’M CO-CO-COMING TOOOOM!!!” She howled, her pussy clamped around his cock like a vice, her cum dribbled onto the floor and coated his cock and groin.  
–  
Pulling out sharply, he let her cum drip to the floor beneath them. “On your knees.” He panted. “Swallow it.”  
–  
Almost dropping not-so-gracefully to her knees, Victoria immediately took him into her mouth. She sucked and lapped frantically, whimpering and moaning as she slid him all the way to the back of her throat. She braced her hands on his knees as she looked up at him with lustful need for his cum, whimpering loudly.  
–  
Tom groaned through his teeth as she sucked him down her throat. “Yes kitten… ah… fuck, Vic-Victoria, you’re so…” His hand cupped the back of her head. His hips bucking into her mouth as his chin hit his chest. “Fuck… I’m gonna…” His balls ached as his cock twitched and he flooded her mouth with his cum.  
–  
She moaned as she listened to his praise, her eyes closed with bliss to know she was pleasing him so well. Victoria relished the feel of his large fingers holding the back of her head, not roughly but surprisingly gentle. As he unloaded his spunk, she eagerly flexed her throat muscles and drank down his cum eagerly like delicious milk. As she pulled away, her lips glistened with saliva and his cum, some of it dribbling onto her chin. “Oh T-Tom…” Her voice was weak and her legs were too wobbly to try & stand. Her forehead rested against his leg, panting with exhaustion. A few co-workers could be heard murmuring outside and even snickering.  
–  
Tom sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. “Thank you kitten.” He smiled down at her. Glancing towards the door, he let out a heavy sigh. “I’m gonna have to fire some people…”  
–  
Victoria felt her entire flushing, from both sex and embarrassment. She frowned somewhat when she could hear the voices outside her door and looked down at the floor. “Tom… Sir… I… I think I’ll stay in my office til the rest of my shift is over. I rather… I rather not go outside unless absolutely needed.” She murmured quietly.  
–  
“May I ask? Are you ashamed of us?” He asked refastening his trousers, keeping his eyes from hers on purpose.  
–  
“No sir.” She answered quickly, looking up at him. “I just… Feel as though… this incident… will have some effect on how others treat us… I know you mentioned you had been with the female agents here, and the incident I had to patch you up… I fear this will lead to more incidents similar to that.” She reached up and took his hands, wanting him to look at her. “Are you… Are you ashamed?” Her voice was small and meek.  
–  
His gaze snapped to hers quickly. “No.” His words hard. “I don’t want you to worry about such things. It’s my job to worry.”  
–  
Victoria startled slightly at Tom’s sudden tone, her wide eyes looked up at him. She finally summoned the strength to stand, using Tom’s hands as leverage to pull herself up. She flushed when more of her cum dripped down the inside of her thighs, quickly clenching them shut embarrassingly. She picked up her blouse from the floor, not bothering with her bra as she slowly buttoned it up. “Well, sir… I must confess I’m a bit at a loss, here. I’ve never… Been fucked so publicly and made such a scene. So I’m not exactly sure what to do now…” She whispered shyly, her ear tips red as she peered up at him over her glasses.  
–  
Tom smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her lips. “Get dressed… I’ll show you a secret.” He said walking around behind her desk. Running his long fingers over a crease in the wall a secret door popped open. “These old houses have servants tunnels.” He smiled. “Leads to every room in the place.”  
–  
Her eyes fluttered closed and her worry seemed to vanish as she relished the softness of his lips. She pulled her skirt back on, curiously watching Tom. “Oh my!” She gasped when the door revealed itself, stepping closer to it. “Umm… Are you suggesting I use this to go somewhere?” She tilted her head curiously.  
–  
“So you aren’t locked in here. I know how embarrassed you are to face the crowd outside. You go through here, either to your room or my office, and I will handle the situation.” He kissed her forehead lightly. “I never mean to cause you discomfort. Sometimes I forget that others aren’t as… brazen as I am.” He smiled.  
–  
“I am a bit embarrassed, yes sir.” She smiled with bashfulness, fidgeting on her feet. Victoria mewled sweetly as he kissed her forehead with sweet affection. “And I know you didn’t mean any harm or malice intent, Tom. I… I quite thoroughly enjoyed it, despite my flustered state now.” She grinned, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be in your office.” She added, and stepped through the secret entrance towards the directions he gave her. She already felt immensely better, knowing she didn’t have to face anyone outside, that Tom would protect her from anyone who dared hurt her, verbally or physically.  
~  
Meanwhile, outside her office, a couple of women were gathered by the water cooler, giggling with snide smirks as they gossiped and a crowd of male agents were making lewd gestures, imitating what possibly had happened in the office with sinister chuckling.  
–  
As Tom walked out, all the chatter stopped. His face was stern as he looked over the nearly frightened faces of his other office staff. “I hope you all will be kind to Victoria. I will not allow any snide comments, rude gestures, or other forms of abuse towards her. Is that understood?” A few people nodded in response. “She has asked that I not fire every single one of you. So you owe her your jobs. And some of you owe me your lives.” His eyes narrowing slightly. “She’s important to me… many of you should know what a big deal that is… so I expect your respect.” Straightening his jacket, he walked away towards his office.  
–  
When she finally found the doorway, she entered Tom’s office. Victoria stretched out on a leather couch off to the side, sighing with great relief. Her ears then picked up his voice talking and the absolute silence that was listening. Her heart fluttered as she listened to him speak, his voice strong with dominance and power, hearing how important she is to him and it sent small tears to her eyes. As soon as Tom stepped through the door, she couldn’t help but lunge herself into his arms, kissing him passionately as the tears streamed freely down her cheeks. When she pulled away, she smiled, cupping his cheeks with her small hands. “You’re… You’re too much, love… Thank you so much, Tom.”  
–  
“I take you heard that.” He said with a small smile. “I meant every word.” He said softly resting his forehead against hers. “Its been so long since I could tell any one that I cared about them but…” he pulled back to look at her eyes. “I love you Victoria.” His eyes betraying the worry that made his chest heavy.  
–  
Victoria sobbed softly, but smiling with more joy than she had felt in years. “Oh Tom… I have loved you since our first night. I always have.” She confessed through her hiccups. “I never dared say it… For fear I am just a sub… But God, you’ve made me… So unbelievably happy, I can’t stop crying.” She murmured.  
–  
Tom wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest tightly. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he took a deep inhale of her scent. “If anyone gives you problems, here or anywhere… please, promise me you’ll tell me.”  
–  
“Yes… Yes, I promise.” She cooed, kissing him feverishly, standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She raked her hand through his short soft hair. “I love you, Tom, with all my heart & soul. Never doubt that.”


	4. The Quiet Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to play 'the quiet game' with his kitten.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: D/s. Bondage, teasing, impact play (via riding crop), toys (anal plug and nipple pump), oral sex, and lots of dirty talk~

"The quiet game, sir?" Victoria inquired curiously. Once he secured the blindfold over her eyes, Tom smiled a mischievous knowing grin in response.

"Yes, kitten. These are the rules..." His voice purred, grazing his fingers over her porcelain skin. He guided her hands to raise upward, elevating them over her head. He then placed a set of leather fur-lined cuffs on her wrists and a strap connecting them was tied around a steel shibari suspension ring, keeping her arms uplifted. "I am going to tease you in many... many... ways I know you enjoy most, but..." Tom's words trailed off as his touch circled her pert nipples, admiring the way they puckered beneath his thumbs, "... You are not to make a single... Sound." He ordered, finally pinching her hard peaks and eliciting a startled gasp from Victoria. "Save for your safe words, of course." He added. As his rules sank in, she couldn't help but whimper at the unfairness of this game.

"But Sir... I don't know if I can do that." She protested, uncertainty evident in her tone of voice. "You know very well I've always been highly... Vocal... During these scenes." Victoria stated, fidgeting on her feet nervously. Tom hummed and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. She hummed at the gentle touch and it soothed her somewhat.

"And you know how much I love hearing your cries, but what kind of Master would I be if I didn't challenge your boundaries." He countered with a dark smile. She nibbled her bottom lip, restraining a whine in the back of her throat.

"So... None at all? No grunts, whimpers, even if my mouth is closed?" She asked with a hint of plea in her question.

"If I can hear it over your breathing, it's too loud." Tom explained firmly. Victoria bowed her head, accepting the rules set for her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and licked her lips before asking, "And... What happens if you do, Sir?"

"Then you will be punished accordingly, based off the octave of the noise." He smiled. His response made her visibly shudder and her imagination ran amok with possibilities of what punishments he could implement. Despite knowing he enjoyed keeping her in the dark about his methods, she tried to probe further.

"Such as...?"

"Don't you trust me to be fair?" He countered once more and Victoria closed her mouth. Tom had never given her reason to question his trustworthiness or his methods of discipline, even if they were painful at times. She shook her head calmly and smiled.

"Yes, Sir. Always, Sir." She answered, inhaling deeply before exhaling a long relaxed breath. Tom watched her and smiled at her, knowing this specific breathing pattern was a sign she was ready.

"Are you ready to begin the game then, kitten? Nod for yes, shake your head for no." He instructed. Victoria pressed her lips together before nodding silently. He had to suppress a mischievous chuckle as he grinned. "Good girl. Let's begin." He circled around behind her, making sure each foot step was silent. Tom pressed his lips to her shoulder blades and began showering gentle kisses over her skin. While he did this, his hands caressed her sides and slowly worked their way towards her front. Victoria held her breath and tried not to fidget or whine when his fingertips grazed the under swell of her breasts. Lazily, Tom began to trace circular patterns over her mounds, and although he would skim over her areolas, he would never touch her hardened peaks. She could feel him grinning against her cold skin, which was forming goosebumps beneath his teasing fingertips. Tom decided to test her capability to stay silent by sinking his teeth in the the dip between her neck and shoulder. Victoria jerked from the sudden bite but beside her breathing becoming quicker, she stayed quiet. Her Master chuckled around her flesh and gave her breasts a light squeeze before pulling away from her body. Her breath shuddered, trying not to moan her pleasure.

"So far, so good, kitten. Let's see how long you can stay silent." He grinned as he walked around to her front. Victoria swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and, even blindfolded, she could sense his piercing blue eyes roaming over every inch of her body. The silence in the room would have been deafening but her excited heart beat thumped loudly in her ears. She didn't know how long she stood there, anxiously waiting for him to make a move, occasionally turning her head left or right to assess where Tom was. He watched Victoria with a quiet smirk, amused how she tried to locate him without speaking. Swiftly leaning forward, his mouth latched onto her right nipple and sucked ravenously. The unexpected contact made Victoria gasp and whimper, and she internally cursed herself for slipping up. Tom pinched her nipple between his teeth and growled. "Oooh, bad kitten. You made a noise. Considering you only whimpered, your punishment will be mild." He stood up straight and plucked a leather riding crop from a small wooden table. He strode behind her and traced the tip down the curve of her spine and over the swell of her ass. Tom could see her quivering just slightly and chuckled, "The rules still apply, darling. No sounds while I punish you. Nod if you understand." Victoria got two nods in when she felt and heard the riding crop crack across her ass. She mewled and arched her back in a feeble attempt to move away, but Tom held her suspension ring firmly as he landed a secondary but harder blow. "Did I hear you say something, darling?" He asked leaning in close to her ear. She swallowed a lump in her throat before shaking her head silently, opting for no words or sounds. "Are you sure?" He struck her again. "I thought I heard the faintest mewl." Another crack of the riding crop echoed throughout the room. "But you know better than that, don't you?" Victoria hissed through her teeth and her whole body trembled. She could swear she feel a hint of sweat beading on her forehead, but she could definitely feel her juices starting to seep down her thigh. She pressed her lips together, swallowing a desperate whimper and nodded her answer vehemently.

"Very good." The Englishman purred with a pleased smile. He set the riding crop back down on the table and strode to her front now. He knelt down on his knees, eye level with Victoria's glistening cunt. Tom licked his lips, his eyes narrowed on her puffy lips that dripped with delicious nectar, and for a moment, he had to reign in his own lust. He absolutely loved diving his face between her legs and devouring her, even more so when she least expected it; that elicited the sweetest screams from her lovely voice. But doing that so soon into their little game would be no fun. For now, he decided to proceed with his hands, gliding his fingertips up her calves, over her knees, and then her thighs. Victoria's breathing through her nostrils was becoming slow pants from her parted lips, and Tom definitely noticed. He looked up at her face and watched with a wicked grin as his fingers drew invisible swirls over her skin, inching closer and closer to her center. Victoria was trembling and had to fight the urge to whimper, biting down on her lower lip. In a desperate attempt to delay the inevitable, she pressed her thighs together, but Tom chuckled darkly at her.

"Open your legs darling." He cooed as he smoothed his fingers over her thighs. Victoria squirmed slightly, her teeth biting into her lower lip harder but her legs never moved. Tom's eyes narrowed as he looked up at her. "Open or I'll leave you here strung up and sit in that chair to watch you suffer." His voice hard and unforgiving. She knew very well that was not a threat... It was a promise. She bowed her head in resignation and spread her legs wide, revealing her glistening lips. With agonizing slowness, he placed two fingers at her slit and stroked her back and forth. Victoria's jaw dropped in a silent cry, trying not to utter a single sound, and her breathing was becoming shallow. After a moment of teasing her dripping slit, Tom moved to her clit. He smirked, using his thumb to circle and massage the swollen bud. Her whole body jerked and spasmed, and she bared her teeth to fight her own voice. Victoria's entire body felt like it was on fire and her pussy was throbbing from unbelievable arousal. As he pushed the tip of his index finger past her entrance, her legs quivered with anticipation. Seeing her flesh quiver gave Tom an inkling that he was drawing closer to her breaking point. He licked his lips before grinning wickedly, eager to draw out her delicious torment. Slowly, and torturously, Tom pushed his digit further into her slick depths, and he began curling his finger in a 'come hither' motion. As though he were casting a hypnotic spell, Victoria's hips began to roll in time with his finger's movements and her Master murmured with pleasure. "Mmm, I do so love to watch your body move and dance by my hand, darling." However, Tom's restraint had slowly dwindled. He wanted to hear her voice again and with more volume, and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He continued his leisure rhythm for a few moments, cooing sweetly to his kitten. It was a sensual but devious trap he was drawing her into, gradually crumbling away her defense. With no warning, he plunged a second finger into her quim and began tapping her G-spot rapidly. The suddenness of his pleasurable assault caught Victoria by surprise and her overly aroused brain had no time to think!

"OOOH S-S-irrr!!" Her voice came rushing out in a strangled cry. The exertion of trying to stay quiet through his teasing left her gasping for air and her body shuddered when she heard Tom tutting. "Ooh, bad kitten. I think someone needs some time out to learn her lesson." She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers, and slowly became aware the air around her seemed a little colder. Victoria could hear his footsteps grow fainter and once all was quiet, she let out a small quiet sob. She didn't know what was worse: Enduring a long painful beating or his silent treatment. She turned her head left, then right, trying to figure out if he was sitting in his leather recliner or if he had left the room altogether. She whimpered and mewled, "S-Sir? Are y-you there?" But there was no answer. Her Master just watched her silently from a darkened corner in the room, stroking his finger back and forth over his chin. Victoria's lips trembled and although she couldn't help but fidget on her feet, she tried to keep a calm composure and wait out the silence.

...

...

...

Victoria couldn't be sure how long she had waited. Minutes? An hour, even? Between the darkness the blindfold provided and the absence of any sounds, time was a mysterious illusion. It was just torturous stillness. She finally whimpered out loudly, "Pl-Please forgive me, Sir. I w-wanted so badly to be a good kitten for you." She wept. Tom grinned wickedly while he listened to her pleading. Like her screams, she sounded so lovely when she begged. "But... I was a b-bad kitten and cried out when I was suppose to be quiet. I was disobedient. Please, Sir..." Victoria whined, "P-Punish me, Sir." She whimpered, listening to the darkness for any hint of her Sir. There were sounds of footsteps walking from one corner to another. Then she heard a loud click, a familiar sound she knew belonged to his closet. This could only mean he was retrieving another toy... Or possibly several, there was no way of knowing, and she already knew asking him any questions about it is useless. So Victoria hung in her spot, silently anxious. There was a long pause and she couldn't help but jerk with a startle when she felt both her nipples being rubbed and massaged by his fingers. At first, the sensation was a welcomed one, but she began to feel something strange. Not only were his fingertips moist with a thick cream or balm of sorts, but the unknown substance was causing her hardened buds to tingle. The sensation was beginning to feel surprisingly chilly, as though they were smeared with peppermint toothpaste. Victoria then felt something circling around her left teat and gasped when she felt a whoosh of air blow across the painfully sensitive flesh. She quickly realized it was the nipple pump and she could only mewl pitifully when a small tight rubber band enclosed around her. The same process was swiftly done to her right nipple, and now her breasts were throbbing and tingling all over. As Tom weighed the fleshy mounds in his hands, Victoria bit down on her lower lip, trying to stifle her whimpering. However, when he delivered a firm smack to her left breast, a pained yip rushed outward from her lungs.

"You tried your best, love, but I'm afraid you still failed our little game." He whispered and she trembled uncontrollably. His smooth dark voice practically cocooned her entire mind. She was focused entirely on every syllable that Tom spoke and the painful pleasure radiating within her heaving breasts. "And rest assured, kitten, this is only the beginning of your punishment." He added while dipping two fingers into her seeping cunt. She sobbed, relishing the wondrous feeling of his digits pumping into her roughly. For a brief second, Victoria wondered if he was going to let her cum, but just as the thought occurred to her, his fingers suddenly disappeared. She barely got out a whimper of disappointment before she felt something smooth and bulbous being carefully pushed against her ass. She shook her head with a pathetic whine. "Please, n-no, Sir. N-not th-there!"

"That's not your safe word." And he was correct, Victoria knew her safe word well, so Tom continued. He pushed again, and finally nestled the phallic butt plug in her tight ass. She whimpered and panted breathlessly, it had been ages since her anal walls had been probed and stretched. Despite the initial pain of her anal ring being widened, she had endured the intrusion fairly well. "That's my good girl, not so bad, hmm?" Victoria began to speak until the plug whirred to life loudly. She jerked and shrieked as the vibrations jolted through her entire body from head to toe. The stimuli of her tingling nipples and her ass not only being stuffed, but also vibrating deep within her core, was overwhelming her body and mind. She couldn't help but whimper and sob as her thighs were becoming soaked with her aroused juices.

"Oooh S-S-Sirrr!!!" She moaned and writhed helplessly while Tom squeezed her tits hard. He leaned in close, so close Victoria could almost taste his breath on her lips.

"I'm going to devour you, kitten. I'm going to lick, nibble, and suck where I most enjoy tasting you." Tom growled huskily. "And whilst I have my fill of your cunt, don't you dare cum. If you orgasm without my permission, not only will you not be granted another opportunity to cum for quite some time, but when we go to bed tonight, you'll be going to sleep with your arms and legs bound." He tightened his grip on her breasts to emphasize his dark promise. The agony caused Victoria to yelp and sob, "Y-Yes, Sir!" Once she answered him, Tom released her aching mounds and knelt down. He raised her left leg, and then her right, to rest on his shoulders and lunged for her. He didn't waste time with teasing licks or nibbles, he was as ravenous as a starved animal. He thrusted his tongue into her with ferocious vigor, greedily slurping and lapping up any and every drop of her he could gain. He thrashed his face from side to side and rubbed her painfully swollen clit with his nose as he ravaged her, growling against her sensitive flesh. All the while, Victoria couldn't control her body from bucking and jerking. She didn't hold back her piercing screams or the continuous tears running over her flushed cheeks. Between her breasts tingling and throbbing, her anal walls squeezing around the plug that was vibrating intensely, and Tom's unmerciful tongue-fucking, she couldn't form a coherent thought as her body was racked with astounding agony but also breathtaking pleasure.

"Beg for me, kitten." He growled between his tongue strokes.

"S-Sir, puh-please!! I-I need to cum!! I need... I need you!!" With a snarl, Tom bit the inside of her thigh. Hard. She shrieked and bucked in her bonds. Victoria vaguely registered his tongue licking at her flesh while his teeth marked her painfully. His mouth released her after a moment, when he felt he left a satisfying bruise, and gazed up at her. His breathing was ragged and she could almost imagine how his jaw was probably clenching in that dark way. It was a look he made when he was absolutely blood thirsty... Or, in Victoria's case, he was ready to take her, and ravage her til she begged for mercy.

"You need to be more specific, darling. What do you need from me?" He grinned cruelly. His large palm landed a loud and startlingly hard slap to the outside of her thigh and it caused her to squeal and jerk.

"Fuck me, Sir!! Please! Fuck me til I'm hoarse from screaming!" Her pleading was rewarded with a long slow lick over her cunt. She lost her words for a moment as she moaned with delight.

"Go on." Tom purred.

"I want you to fill me with your thick cock, sir! My pussy needs to be stuffed over and over with you. I need your cum in me and dripping down my thighs, please!" Tom pulled away from her for only a second to unzip and pull his trousers down, kicking them away. He hoisted her legs up around his waist and with one swift thrust, he sheathed his entire length in her slick velvet walls with an ferocious snarl. Victoria was given no respite as he began a punishing pace of slamming into her vigorously. Tom couldn't keep his ravenous mouth in one spot, biting and licking every inch of her flesh he could reach. Along with marking her skin with his mouth, his hands had a death grip on her legs, which were certain to leave painfully beautiful bruises. The obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls, along with Victoria's whimpers and squeals. In these intense yet intimate moments, this is the best sort of assurance for Tom, that Victoria was his to mark, worship, and love how he knew best.

"God... You're such a good girl... All for me." He panted heatedly. "Cum... Cum for me, kitten. I want to feel you squeeze and drip around my cock." She didn't need to be told twice. With an earsplitting scream of his name, Victoria came undone. Her legs spasmed in his grasp and her orgasm spurted around his still pistoning dick. However, her clenching walls finally brought Tom to his own release. He buried his face in the side of her neck, moaning her name while his cum coated her insides. Once he caught his breath, he let her legs slide back down to stand on her feet. He then reached up to pull her blindfold off and carefully unclasped her cuffs. Victoria's legs wobbled and just when she thought she would stumble, Tom was quick to sweep her up into his arms. He began a slow walk to their bedroom, planted a kiss on her forehead, and asked, "Did you have fun playing the Quiet Game?"

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Would you like to play again?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. Tom chuckled, "We'll try for Round 2 in an hour."


End file.
